I'll keep you safe
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Steve takes care of Bucky after rescuing him from Hydra (based in First Avenger)


(This is names after the song by Sleeping at last from their Album Atlas: Year one its so amazing every sing is beautiful you really should listen to it especially West that's my fav

Also This is my first fic for Captain America thought it is my fav movie and I have over 70 other fanfics from other fandoms if you wanna read those let me know what you think tho)

Steve couldn't stop smiling. He found Bucky. His best friend was a little battered but still strong enough to march back to camp, though the long walk tired the men out thoroughly. Once the cheering had abated and a medic had checked Bucky over Steve lead him to one of the tents and found a small, private room.

"Steve, I'm fine, I promise." Bucky was grumbling as he stumbled through the tent flap, but his legs kept shaking underneath him and he almost fell over again. Steve's hands fell around the other man's waist as he looked down at him in concern.

"Just fine huh? I remember when your promises used to hold a little more weight. Come on, let's get you lying down."

The Captain pulled the Sargent over to the bed, helping him take off his boots before lying him down and pulling the blankets over his chest. Steve didn't know if he should laugh or cry at the role reversal between them. How many times had Bucky taken care of him when he was sick? Helped him to bed and piled blankets on top of his shivering frame, promising that the fever would pass, it always did.

Steve couldn't count how many times he'd woken up to find Bucky still sitting at his bedside, worried out of his mind for his best friend. He'd see Steve awake and sigh in relief, wiping a cool cloth over the others burning forehead as he smiled through his worry.

"I told you to wear your jacket didn't I? You got to be more careful Stevie."

And now, here he was tucking Bucky in, looking down at those sweat soaked curls drooping over his dirt streaked forehead. Bucky's eyes were heavy and Steve could see how exhausted he was, but still the Sargent kept his eyes on him. Those bright eyes so full of awe.

"You're really tall now. Did you have to get new shoes?"

Steve laughed and brushed the hair back from his friend's forehead, watching his eyes flutter at the gesture.

"Yeah Buck, I got new shoes."

James' eyes fell shut with a sigh and Steve smiled. Bucky had always taken care of him, since they first met on that playground so many years ago, and now here they were again, side by side.

Steve spent the night beside his friend, watching over him and eventually falling asleep in his chair, only to be woken up by panicked gasps and grunts. The Captain opened his eyes, snapping awake and reaching for Bucky where he struggled to wake from his dreams.

"No, don't! Get back you bastards. Steve!"

Steve couldn't tell if his name had been called because Bucky needed him or if he was the one in trouble in the nightmare, but he shook his friend awake all the same, dodging a clumsy swing from the Sargent.

One hand on the others chest, the other holding Bucky's wrist to stop him from swinging again, Steve tried to calm him down. It was dark in the tent and he could hardly see James' face, but he felt his quick puffs of air as they warmed his neck.

"Hey, calm down, it's alright."

Bucky squirmed in his hold, confused and half asleep still.

"Where's Steve? He was here, he was.."

"I'm here Buck, it's me. I'm right here."

Bucky blinked at him as his eyes adjusted to the dark and The Captain could just make out his loopy smile as he slurred.

"Steve, hi. My Steve."

Rodgers laughed softly, loosening his grip on the Sargent.

"Yeah, your Steve."

Bucky sighed contentedly, rolling his head across his pillow a little and mumbling.

"Had a bad dream. Those quack doctors stuck all kinds of needles in me Steve. They zapped me too. Made my fingers tingle. Didn't like it. Now it's all painted on the backs of my eyelids, I see it every time I close my eyes."

Steve frowned, feeling sick at the thought that his friend had gone through so much. He had been experimented on himself but it had been voluntarily, and by friends for the good of his country. Bucky had been taken, dragged into a dark laboratory and strapped to a cold, metal table. He didn't even know what they had been trying to do to him. Extract information? Replicate the serum?

Bucky turned his glazed eyes back to his friend, smiling.

"You know what though? You always come for me."

Steve let out a small smile at the dopey expression on Bucky's face.

"Course I did. I'm with you till the end of the line, pal."

Bucky chuckled, lifting a heavy hand to curl his fingers around Steve's.

"Yeah me too, man. Till the end of the line."

Their eyes locked and they stayed like that for a moment till Steve saw how tired the other man was, his eyes glazed over and shining.

"You should get some more sleep."

Bucky shook his head, hand still gripping Steve's.

"Painted on the backs of my eyelids Steve, I can't"

Rodgers stood from his chair and started rearranging Barnes on the bed, gently tugging him to the other side.

"Yeah you can, come on, we'll share. Just like when we were kids."

Bucky got the idea and shuffled over to the edge of the cot, feeling instantly better once Steve's warm presence settled into the bed beside him, pulling the covers back over to cover them both. It was a close fit, Steve's shoulders taking up a lot of room in the tiny bed.

"You know; this was a lot easier when you were smaller. You weren't always so big."

Steve chuckled and wrapped an arm around the Sargent, pulling him to lie on his chest to fit comfortably in the bed. He was so warm and solid underneath him that Bucky couldn't help but sigh and relax into his hold.

"We'll manage. Night Buck."

Bucky was already falling asleep and his words came as a sigh.

"Night Stevie."

Rodgers smiled as he hugged Bucky to him. He was safe. He was his.


End file.
